fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Block Breakdown 2
"WKHUH FRPHV D WLPH ZKHUH L FDQ EH ZLWK BRX QE ORQJHU..." '' '' Logo made by Lumogo. Block Breakdown 2 is the upcoming sequel of the critically-acclaimed game known as Block Breakdown, made by GD Gaming Studios. Just like the predecessor, Block Breakdown 2 is primarily a puzzle game with many different modes, revolving around rotating blocks to match their color and clear them out for points. The game is also confirmed to have a story mode, just like the prequel. According to the developer, he will "attempt to do the impossible and make a better story than the original, while also trying not to stray it too far from the gameplay". The game was first teased on the Block Breakdown page, and was originally planned for a May release, but the team decided to start development early. The game also is similar to the original in that there is a hidden story behind the events that happen in the non-canonical story mode, that nobody asides from the creator has figured out. Story Continuing after the events of the last game, the story takes place in a colorful world full of blocks, made by an old Creator. However, due to some....interesting events, to say the least, the duty of keeping the world in balance has been passed on to a new creator. Thanks to the Pages of the Creator, a special set of sheets that have all the secrets to keeping the world orderly, all of the Terans from the last game, including Teisha's ghost, Bel and Oved, were able to come back and enjoy their life anew. However, trouble was brewing once more... On one particular day, the darkness came back. The Terans panicked, completely frightened by its return and unable to figure out why it came back if The Amalgamation was defeated. The land was in utter chaos, just as it has first been during the Crafto Massacre. Our heroes from the last adventure, Teisha, Bel, and Oved, try to fend off the darkness, but it simply flees to another location. As they run away in a certain direction, the inhabitants finally realize why it's back: something is tearing apart the Page of the Creators! Teisha and the two Sphirs eventually manage to make their way up to the altar where the page is being held; sure enough, it was slowly ripping apart. Stepping forward, Teisha manages to drive away most of the darkness, only to notice that a new swarm is coming. Bel says that Teisha must take the page and make a wish for the darkness to go away, so that time can rewrite itself. Teisha is conflicted on whether to stop the incoming swarm first or to wish right away. She eventually decides to make a wish, but just as she finishes, a bolt of dark lightning strikes her.... Teisha's ghost, overridden by pain, vanishes into the air, seemingly dead. However, the land starts to glow as she goes away; her wish just barely managed to take effect. Cracks start appearing in the ground as a large tremor shakes the world, with Bel and Oved left to see the wish come true. The crack, however, only continues to grow and grow, as if the world were splitting apart. Finally, a beam of light rises from inside the crack, shooting out something in the process, while the cracks slowly merged together to create solid land once more. The mysterious object lands, revealing a caped figure with a hexagonal head. Bel and Oved cannot believe her eyes. When Teisha wished for everything to go back to the way it was, she had brought back a living Crafto! The Crafto gets up slowly, almost as if he were too weak to move, and slowly limps his way towards the dumbfounded Bel and Oved. The Crafto isn't really one for introductions, as his first words are insulting Bel and Oved for not keeping his land in order. He introduces himself as Archis, the last living Crafto in the world. He states that he was the only one with the ability to withstand the force of The Amalgamation. After returning to the surface, Archis makes it clear that he will be the one to bring back the world in the image that "the Creator would've wanted it", and looks upwards. All of a sudden, a thick blanket of the darkness covers Archis - even if he survived the Amalgamation, he clearly didn't come back out unscathed. As Archis is lifted away to continue his "job", Bel and Oved realize that the Crafto needs to be stopped. However, with Teisha gone from the Crafto universe, they don't have a hero to rely on. As they head back to their living place, unaware of what to do, Oved comes up with the idea of creating a new Teran out of something else, just like how the Creator made them out of blocks. Bel agrees and manages to find a stack of paper, bringing it out. Bel and Oved concentrate all their power into crafting a new Teran for them... but it doesn't work, as they don't have enough power. Bel and Oved are torn between how to fix the situation, when Bel realizes that there's only one thing they can do to make a Teran, even though it will come at a cost of their lives. Bel and Oved say one last goodbye, and concentrate their power on each other, slowly fusing into one Sphir. After the process is complete, the new Sphir wakes up, realizing that their body is back into one piece; this means that the Crafto Massacre must have been resolved. With the united mind of both Bel and Oved, this new Sphir concentrates immense power into crafting the new Teran, and it just barely manages to work! When the living Teran wonders where he is, the Sphir introduces themself as "The Beloved", and that they have called him on a quest to reunite the lands. This new hero is a little confused at first, but eagerly decides to help anyways; he then asks what his name is. The Beloved freezes for a minute as they never thought of a name, but quickly decides to call him "Mâché" due to his origins. Now that he knew who he was, Mâché quickly gets up from his creation spot and runs off to unite the lands, with The Beloved following closely behind. ---- With Mâché's newfound power, he takes on all sorts of puzzles, slowly bridging the remains of the Crafto World together, all while learning more about The Beloved, the world around him, and who he really is. Eventually, Mâché is able to make a path to a strange, ominous castle of darkness, where Archis resides. After overcoming all of the traps and guards that Archis had created, Mâché and The Beloved finally confront Archis himself, sitting in a throne of pitch black. He attempts to scare Mâché away, knowing that he would give in easily, but Mâché stands tall. However, Archis points out that a sheet of paper could never defeat a true Crafto, which manages to confuse Mâché. Archis manages to explain that Mâché was never a true Teran, and that The Beloved had been lying to him the entire time. When Mâché looked back and wondered if it was true, The Beloved, torn by Archis's twisted truths, has no choice but to say yes. Mâché drops on the ground, disappointed and unknowing of who he really is. At that moment, a swarm of darkness struck Mâché: it was Archi's plan all along to tug at Mâché's emotions to weaken him. The Beloved tries desperately to wake Mâché up, but it all amounts to nothing. The screen shifts to show Mâché alone in a dark room, supposedly stuck somewhere in his own mind. He tries nervously to escape, going through all his worst fears of not knowing who he is or what he's worth, and finds nothing. Eventually, Mâché realizes that if he wants to escape the darkness, he needs to be brave: after realizing the very truth that Teisha had first discovered, the darkness finally shows up all around him. Mâché takes it down without a problem. This allows him to wake up in the real world, quickly taking on Archis as revenge for all the pain and suffering he's caused. After a long and difficult battle, Mâché manages to come out on top, expelling the darkness that was controlling Archis. Archis slowly gets back up from his defeat, his cape all torn up, revealing a shadowy body. He slowly manages to state that the darkness will never lose, as he is slowly covered in shadow and vanishes away, leaving behind something. However, before The Beloved and Mâché can check it out, bolts of dark lightning start crashing all across the castle. Now that the one thing holding the pages together has been defeated, the whole Crafto world slowly disappears into the shadow.... ---- Mâché and The Beloved eventually wake up in a dark area, similar in looks to the Crafto universe, but much more evil-looking if anything. One surprise that comes to the crew is that Teisha's ghost landed among them too. When Teisha wakes up and notices The Beloved and Mâché, she asks what's happening. After a brief explanation break, Teisha realizes that her wish must have been partially corrupted by the darkness, turning herself into a fake Crafto that she couldn't even control. The group of 3 decide to get up and figure out how exactly to stop the darkness. They all come to an agreement that it is probably most powerful around the altar where the Page was torn, and must make their way back there. After reaching the altar, their suspicions are confirmed as the darkness seems extremely unstable there, with an eerily grotesque heart hovering where the page was. Mâché and Teisha try to take it on, but a peculiar spiral of darkness stops them. Just when all hope seems lost, the group hears an odd voice. The voice states that it is the New Creator, who has barely managed to overcome the tearing of the page. He says that to take on The Darkness, you will need the very same thing that tore the page to weaken the seal. Teisha is confused as all the Craftos are dead, but the Creator asks that Teisha takes off her head hood. Reluctantly, she complies to the Creator's commands... ...as she does, The Beloved takes note of her peculiar head shape, which actually has a small curved bump across the top. The Beloved says that Teisha is an Impure, and they explain that it is the result of a cross between a Teran and a Crafto. Mâché realizes that this is how Teisha was able to take the form of a Crafto even though she was raised as a Teran her whole life. With this newfound knowledge, Teisha and Mâché work together to break the seal, which weakens the darkness. As a last resort, however, a swarm of darkness shows up and forms a monstrous shape: with blood red eyes and 3 familiar colors, the group instantly recognizes it as Mummther, the true leader of the darkness and the puppet behind the Amalgamation. After teaming up to overcome Mummther's traps, Teisha and Mâché bring down Mummther, permanently expelling the darkness. The darkness does leave behind a familiar face, however; it was the body of Caesar, the Teran from the last adventure that was able to uncover the texts of the Creator, having been captured by The Darkness so that they would know the secrets behind the creator. The Beloved, Teisha, and Mâché carry him back to the Teran village so that he could rest and wake up eventually, admiring the beauty of the colorful Crafto World that has finally come back to peace. In the final, post-credits scene, the new Creator's hand is seen holding the pages, supposedly taped up and having some erased marks of graffitti. Can YOU figure out the true story now? Good Luck! Puzzle Gameplay The Basics Here's the stuff you need to know: you start off on a simple screen divided into two sides by a large, grey bar. Your character is on one side, and your opponent is on the other. Every side has a large, square grid in it, where colorful blocks fall from the top of the grid, filling up the grid. Tapping a block will allow you to rotate the order of all the blocks around it. With this in mind, your goal is to rotate blocks around so that you get a row of blocks that are all the same color. Making a row will clear it from the grid, and store its color into the gray line. The next set of blocks will fall down from the top of the grid, and players are encouraged to combo multiple rows of color at once. Cleared rows will leave behind lights of different colors on the gray bar. As you clear more rows of that color, the light will grow in size. What does this light do? You can drag a light onto a square, transforming it and any squares around it into that color, allowing for combos to be made easily. The bigger the light you place, the larger the radius of transforming blocks, so focusing on one color of blocks might come in handy. Ultimately, your goal is to reach a certain score of points in whatever ways you can - from clearing out rows of blocks, to filling sections of the grid with one color, or even stragetically setting up 1 massive combo at a time. The first player to reach the goal score will win the match! Complex Puzzle Complex Puzzle Mode puts your thinking skills to the ultimate test. How, you might ask? By limiting the number of turns you can use. In incraments of ten, you can set from 30 to 100 turns. A turn is used up whenever you place a color light, or confirm a rotation. This adds a huge layer of strategy to your game, as your options become very limited. Players compete to gain the highest score they can with their limited moves, meaning that thinking things through far in time is required to get the most of your game. In addition, players will also gain 5 extra turns whenever they clear a row, forcing the competitors to decide whether they want to bulk up their turns as quickly as possible, or focus on getting the largest score with the tools you're given right away. Speed Puzzle Speed Puzzle focuses less on strategizing and more on quick thinking. This mode adds a time limit to the puzzle, anywhere between 1 and 10 minutes in increments of a minute, meaning that players must work as fast as they can to earn points. This is proven to be more of a challenge than it looks, as color lights are nowhere to be found in this mode, which leaves the player to test their row-making skills. Shadowed Puzzle Shadowed Puzzle is essentially ramping up the Standard Puzzles up to an 11 difficulty. Your goal is mostly the same: you've got a set goal score to reach and you want to get it done before anyone else, using the rotations and colored lights. What sets this apart from the Standard Puzzle, however, is the ominous Shadow Block lurking throughout the fight. The Shadow Block is the ultimate mischief maker around these parts, and he'll mess with your game in every way possible to prevent you from getting to your goal. For example, he might cast a shadow over a certain part of your board, preventing you from seeing what blocks are there. He can turn certain blocks into stone so that they can't be rotated at all, or swapping chunks of blocks around. Because of all the ways he can change up the game, the Shadow Block is nearly unpredictable. Capture Puzzle Capture Puzzle, just like the standard puzzle, focuses on you trying to reach a set score before your opponent does. The way that you get points, however, is substantially different. Rather than forming rows, you'll have special objects on the field called Bonus Spheres, which take up about 4 blocks, and come in a multitude of colors. To get points, you need to surround the Bonus Spheres in a square of blocks that share a color. You'll get plenty of points if you encover a Bonus Sphere with blocks that share the same color as the item, but you won't get as many if the blocks and the Bonus Sphere are different colors. Color Puzzle Color Puzzle is a mode that focuses primarily on the color lights. Just like the usual game, you want to clear out rows, but they won't give you points. You only get points from placing colored lights on the grid, which rather than permanently transforming all blocks around it to one color, will transform all the blocks into the color it shows and then disappear. Because of this new mechanic, the ways that you can play change completely. The choice to use your lights right away or build them up for a bigger blast plays a much larger role now. In addition, if you use a light and create another row or square with it, you'll get extra points, making placement a key part. Gift Puzzle In Gift Puzzle, you'll get to make use of the Gift Items that you'd purchase for Story Mode in a standard puzzle match. Unlike most modes, in Gift Puzzle, you already have a set score listed for you; 100,000 points. You can still get points from clearing rows (glowing lights are absent from this mode) but it won't be as much as the usual score. Rather, the point of the mode is to earn Gifts, which can then be used to hinder your opponents and lower their scores. Players recieve Gifts through a special Gift Roulette. It has 3 slots, and every time a player clears a row, a slot fills. After all 3 slots are filled, the 4th row cleared will stop the roulette, landing on an item; as such, the player stopping the roulette can potentially affect how good of an item his opponents will get. Then, the roulette will create 3 copies of that item to distribute among the players who cleared rows and filled slots. The players can then select items to affect a target's score, and the player with the highest score after a set time wins. Gift Puzzle is one of 2 unlockable modes. You can unlock it by clearing the battle against Archis and having used at least one gift in the story mode. Anything Goes Puzzle Anything Goes Puzzle is the custom mode of the game, where you can craft your own choices for puzzle matches, the way you want them. You can add a time or turn limit to mimic the Speed and Complex Puzzles, turn on Bonus Spheres and Bonus Color Lights to represent Capture and Color Puzzles, enable Shadow Havoc from the Shadow Mode, and enable the Gift Roulette from Gift Puzzle. There's also a special version of Anything Goes Puzzle called Switch Puzzle. Switch Puzzle will start off with a random setup, and after certain timeframes, it will switch to a completely new setup, making your goal completely random and unknown until you actually get the mode. No matter what options you set up, the goal remains the same as the normal puzzle: to reach a set score that can be customized as well. Anything Goes Puzzle is one of 2 unlockable modes. You can complete it by winning at least one match on every other puzzle mode on Hard difficulty or higher (this includes Gift Puzzle, which means that Anything Goes Puzzle will always be the last mode to unlock). Gift Shop One of the big new features in the game is the Gift Shop. In the Gift Shop, players can buy all sorts of neat things using points. Points are earned at the end of a puzzle match; if you win, you generally get the amount of points that your goal was set to, and there are also plenty of bonus objectives that can be cleared for extra points as well. The main thing that you can buy are Gift Items. Gift Items are mysterious tokens that can be used in the Story Mode. They have special functions when used in a puzzle match, and you can hold up to 3 of them at a time. Buying a Gift for the first time also unlocks the ability to earn it during the Gift Roulette of Gift Puzzle. Once you've bought a certain type of gift for the first time, you can also equip one as a Battle Token. Battle Tokens are Gift Items that can be used in Online Mode. There are also some neat extras you can get from the Gift Shop! You can buy parts of the soundtrack to listen to at any time (provided you've heard them once already!) as well as special models of the characters you encounter. Probably the most unique option is the Avie Maker. You can create your very own Teran avatar to use during local and online multiplayer, and with points you can buy cool new costumes and outfits for your Teran to wear. You can also use the Avies you've made and the models you've bought in a special Photo Studio where you can take clever snapshots. Characters List of Items Below is a list of all 25 Gift Items in the game. Caesar's Texts A special mode unlocked after beating Story Mode. Depending on the number of puzzles you've won, you'll find batches of text that you can decipher to learn more about the game. Gallery WARNING: PRETTY LARGE. BlockBreakdown2.png|The main logo, made by Lumogo. BlockBreakdown2Alt.png|An alternate version of the logo made by Lumogo, edited by Dylan. Blocks.png|Artwork of the Blocks. BlockTemplate.png|Transparent block template. PuzzleBasic.png|The icon for Standard Puzzle mode. PuzzleComplex.png|The icon for Complex Puzzle mode. PuzzleSpeed.png|The icon for Speed Puzzle mode. PuzzleShadow.png|The icon for Shadowed Puzzle mode. PuzzlePlatform.png|The icon for Capture Puzzle mode. PuzzleColor.png|The icon for Color Puzzle mode. PuzzleItem.png|The icon for Gift Puzzle mode. PuzzleAG.png|The icon for Anything Goes Puzzle mode. ShadowBlock.png|Artwork of the Shadow Block. PaintPowder.png|Artwork of Paint Powder. CrossPowder.png|Artwork of Cross Powder. PowderBlast.png|Artwork of Powder Blast. XPowder.png|Artwork of X Powder. LuminousPowder.png|Artwork of Luminous Powder. ScoreClock.png|Artwork of Score Clock. SuperScoreClock.png|Artwork of Super Score Clock. ScoreBomb.png|Artwork of Score Bomb. SuperScoreBomb.png|Artwork of Super Score Clock. Lightbulb.png|Artwork of Lightbulb. MicroLens.png|Artwork of Micro Lens. MagnifyingGlass.png|Artwork of Magnifying Glass. BlenderBB2.png|Artwork of Blender. SmokeMachine.png|Artwork of Smoke Machine. TheRock.png|Artwork of The Rock. Trivia *After reaching Teisha's death point in the storyline, the title screen changes to reflect the much more serious mode, with a dark black and red background and an updated logo. This special opening disappears once defeating Archis for the first time, and can be set as a definitive opening after beating Mummther. *The developer has stated that he feels that the Block Breakdown series would be "best explored through a trilogy of titles", heavily implying that a final entry to the game will arrive soon. Category:GamingDylan's Fangames Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Strategy Category:Original Games Category:Sequels